


Put myself first

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: April and Beth Ann Bond





	Put myself first

”You’re right April”Beth Ann says to her friend 

“Right about what?”April asked her 

“My husband is dead and I need to move on”Beth Ann states 

“I might know some fellas I can introduce you to Sheila”April said to her 

“I haven’t really thought of putting myself first before even when I was married”Beth Ann reflected 

“From what you told me about your husband he sounded like a real jerk”April looked over at her 

“You’re saying I deserve better?”Beth Ann grinned 

“You deserve the world”April wrapped an arm around the other woman’s shoulder


End file.
